


A Little Assistance

by Alopex



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: I'm so so so sorry oh my gosh, M/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:12:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2093514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alopex/pseuds/Alopex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loosely based off an au but tbh this is just shameless smut oh god don't look at me tl;dr pwp tentacle stuff.<br/>Dipper is older here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Assistance

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to a couple of friends on the 'ol tumblr. There's literally no plot here except a lil background exposition for funsies because I can't take an au w/o making it gross I'm sorry.
> 
> Billdip. Tentacles. That's really it. It may seem somewhat dubcon-ish, but it's really more of a "I'm not sure ok just kidding I am suddenly very sure yes" situation, or so I hope it comes off as such. Don't look at me.

Days had passed since Dipper set out on his journey. Due to his slow path of picking through the forest, he hadn't even come upon any other humans, which in all honesty was perfectly fine by him. The quietude of the forest was a welcome change from the bustle of society, and Dipper happily breathed in the humid, pre-storm forest air. His only company were the twittering birds flitting about in the canopy, and the one-eyed triangle perched on top of his backpack, who, to Dipper's relief, remained mostly silent, only rarely putting in his thoughts and insults. Despite his rude comments, Dipper found Bill's presence oddly comforting, and the rare advice or help he did offer has already proven to be good. The demon preferred to maintain a smaller size, about half the height of when Dipper first met him, if only for the sake of easily perching on Dipper's head or shoulder. The teen didn't have an issue with that, except for when Bill found something disagreeable and whacked Dipper upside the head with his cane.

Rain began dripping through the pines, and Dipper had to dart from tree to tree in attempt to stay dry. Since it was summer, he figured an umbrella wouldn't be necessary and that his rainproof jacket would be enough, but either way, the prospect of being caught in the rain wasn't the most exciting one to him, so he jogged through the woods until he came upon a small but dry cavern jutting out of a densely-wooded hill. As evening was already settling over the forest and the rain would more than likely continue for the rest of the night, Dipper decided to stop there. Bill hovered over a pile of wet branches Dipper had hauled in, murmuring something in Latin until they sizzled momentarily and then burst into flame with a small pop. Dipper peeled off his dripping coat and settled down to devour a can of beans, weary but satisfied from his long day of walking. He was making good mileage, and he sat down to record his thoughts and progress in a black leather journal. Bill was on his shoulder, watching over quietly except for the occasional remark as to how terrible his handwriting was. Dipper would say something back, but the last time he did Bill gave him a couple of particularly nasty nightmares, and sleep was something he didn't wish to sacrifice.

As he settled sleepily against the cave wall, Dipper became conscious of the creeping coil of pent-up tension swirling in his gut, and he began to feel increasingly uncomfortable. Despite his set goals and dedication to his task, he remained at best a nineteen year old with a libido he couldn't always ignore. Of course, had he been alone that wouldn't have been an issue, but Bill's presence made this a rather awkward subject for him to broach and take care of; the demon never left his company for longer than a few minutes. Either way, Dipper figured that sooner or later, it had to be done.

Dipper broke the silence with a slight cough. "Hey, Bill, do you, uh, mind leaving me for a bit? I gotta take care of something real quick..."

Bill narrowed his eye. "Like what, take a leak? Just go outside, the rain won't kill y- oh," he paused, reading Dipper's look of discomfort. "Oooh. Right. I tend forget about the more useless human needs." He let out a ringing note of laughter, drifting off of the teen's shoulder to face him.

"So you're leaving?" Dipper asked, a trace of hope in his voice.

"Leave? In this weather? That's not very considerate of you!"

"You're not affected by the rain!" Dipper argued.

"True. But no, kid, I've got a better plan. You've got an issue, and I can help you fix it," the demon spoke, his voice lowering in tone.

Dipper grimaced, mildly disturbed. "You know what, I think I'd rather wait this one out."

"That wouldn't end well, and you know it. Let me handle it."

"Yeah, and at what price?" Dipper grumbled, folding his arms across his chest as he shifted uncomfortably.

If the triangle could have grinned, it would be smiling ear to ear. "You're already paying it."

Dipper rolled his eyes at Bill’s dramatics, unfolding his arms. He didn't have much faith in Bill, but he knew enough by now not to question his judgment too often. "Whatever, dude. This better not hurt."

Bill laughed, but didn't reply. Instead, he waved an arm, causing the shadows in the cavern to stir and form into black, smoky tendrils. Dipper started to panic and get up, but Bill halted him, reaching a thin palm out and placing it on Dipper's chest. "Don't move yet, wait this one out. I'd say trust me, but we both know how you feel about that," his eye flashed in what Dipper swore was a smirk.

The teen settled down, dubious and still breathing heavy. The tendrils thickened, swirling their way around Dipper's arms and splaying out across his chest. They were neither warm nor cold, neither velvety nor smooth, but they were very much corporeal as Dipper found himself loosely restrained by them.

Dipper couldn't recall a more peculiar sensation than this, with each strand moving separately and yet there being something unified about the way the mass swirled. Strands ducked under his shirt, curling around his torso. The brunet began to relax as he closed his eyes, the ministrations soothing his muscles which had become sore from walking for so long. He stretched his legs out, and the tendrils followed, coiling rapidly around them. This felt oddly nice, like a peculiar sort of massage. The touch was firm enough to work out the kinks in his muscles, yet gentle enough so that it was so soothing that the teen slipped into a sort of trance.

It was only when they suddenly jerked his thighs apart and started worrying the button on his jeans when Dipper tensed again, glancing around fervently for the demon, who was nowhere to be seen. A lighthearted laugh rang through the cavern once more as the smoky mass tightened around him.

"You won't find me now. You wanted privacy, you have it. Just relax, kid."

Dipper found this mildly unnerving either way, but was quickly distracted as a thin tendril snaked its way into his boxers. It coiled around his quickly hardening length, and he could hardly suppress a moan. The smoke around his arms and legs tightened, and another coil draped itself around his neck, pulling him back flush against the cave wall. The one around his cock swirled faster, rubbing gently at the tip, causing Dipper to gasp rather audibly. The sensation was all too overwhelming, completely incomparable to his own hand, and he melted into the ground as he allowed the strands flowing over his body to do their job.

His hands clenched as a tendril passed over his tip again and tightened its hold on his cock. It rubbed itself furtively around his length, and Dipper couldn’t help but mumble incoherently under his breath. His chest heaved as he gasped for breath, felt his skin heat up and his toes curl. The tentacles only increased their pressure and speed, and it sent Dipper teetering over the edge. 

With such dutiful ministrations, it didn't take long for him to finish with a hearty groan, after which the shadows slowly withdrew, dissipating into the air. He rested for a blissful minute before more or less returning to his senses, after which he hastily tugged his pants back on and wiped away his mess with his dirty shirt, making a mental note to rinse it off in a stream the next day. Still, despite the oddity of the situation, he found himself content as he slid into his sleeping bag, his eyelids already closing on their own. As he lay on his side, drifting off to sleep, he murmured, "Thanks, Bill."

A low chuckle sounded near him as Dipper felt a tiny pressure leaning against his back as the triangle settled in for the night. "You're welcome, kid," he answered. The two drifted off into their own thoughts and dreams, the dripping rain serving as soothing background noise. The pestilent demon stayed out of the teen’s mind, and for once Dipper slept through a calm, undisturbed, and dreamless night.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was ok, I've never fully completed an E fic before sooo uh yeah


End file.
